Reaction?
by DwDoJo
Summary: And then there was Hibari. Standing quietly in front of his school. And the winds whirled, birds squawked… upon the wasteland that is obviously obliterated in front of him. And all from the least likely person too. Yeah, we were shocked.-Vongola Guardians


**Now, It just started as a thought, then blew up right in front of my face. Seriously… **

**Though I'm sure Hibari's NOT gonna be a happy camper. Tee hee.**

**----**

It has been six years. Six wonderful years of trials, hardships, relationships, and going through the transition to adulthood. And through those six years, things change. Well, at least, that's what adolescents would expect. It was supposed to be like that for everyday normal lives. Where they enjoy their youth and grow up to find a well fitting and supporting job and make a wonderful little simple family.

OH… but the world had forgotten that these adolescents were no average high schoolers with everyday normal lives, going through the same freaking routine with no, no, no enjoyment. And well, perhaps some of them - correction - it seems only one of them would wish it were that way (to bad he had to embrace what's already written in stone, but it doesn't seem to be much of a problem now…)

ANYWAY, you can bet with it with your life (but I would suggest something less, like a baseball or bomb… just in case) That they lived TOTALLY NOT EVERY DAY AVERAGE LIVES.

So enough of that. I think you get the point. After all, all that I said above had basically no point to the story.

And it was six years. And well, things change and others… just don't.

----

They were as stupid as ever. Who would, could, and possibly should think of such a thing? Were they THAT out of their minds. Did something just crawl into their ears, eat up their brains, and took over the empty head? Had they no sanity? Had they not thought of what they were practically risking - their lives?!

And then they just laugh. Well, at least two of them did.

And then there was Hibari. Standing quietly in front of his school.

(And when I say his school, I mean _his _school. He bargained the previous principal for it. Or to make it more in character, he threatened the principal with flaring tonfas in the nicest way he could possibly muster, thanks to Tsuna's barely persuading attempt to convince his strongest Guardian NOT to kill the hindrance in his way)

And the wind whirled, birds squawked… upon the wasteland that is obviously obliterated in front of him.

Just to put it simply.

…

Anyone would hate to break it to the guy. (Who would even be stupid enough to want to take such a position, even Yamamoto turned it down)

His school was blown to pieces.

Burned.

Crashed.

Ka-BLOOOSH.

Poof.

Gone.

And Dead and still dying.

And everything after that was basically put to stone this way -

Hell had risen over the land.

---

Now when I said that things changed and some just didn't, this is what I mean.

There was Tsuna. He was no longer the weakling little puny herbivore that would squeak and freak over things that could possibly do him harm. He was now the big man. The guy on the top. No, he wasn't haughty, just the opposite of that, but he .. At the least I could say… was now grown up. And to top it all off, he finally accepted the role of a mafia leader.

Then there's his Guardians who were with him. Gokudera (who's shocked), Yamamoto (who knows that even this was downright out of character), Lambo (well, he's a young eleven year old so he had to find some enjoyment somewhere), Ryohei (who's also shocked due to the extremity of such actions), and Mukuro (who's amused - greatly).

The illusionist grinned. "Wow, I'd never expect something like this from you, Sawada."

"Neither did I."

"Your points for my respect for you has risen highly."

"Ah, that's good to hear."

"And what was the inspiration?"

"Hibari needs to open up a little bit more." Then a shrug. "That and I was just curious to what he'd do."

"Well, it should be obvious."

"I figured. I already made my escape route before he could even say -"

The large doors to Tsuna's office threw themselves off the hinges. Purple flames were ablaze everywhere. And there stood Hibari, bringing hell with him.

"Kami… Korosu…" Hibari's voiced seethed out of his clenched teeth.

Lambo rubbed his nose, stepping back a bit. "Ah, you're kinda late, Boss."

Tsuna smirked. "Oh, no no. Hibari-san was just too early."

----

**Ah, random once again. I was curious myself, but the outcome… heh.. Well, it's for our imaginations to answer. ^^I am aware that Tsuna is probably OOC in this, but oh well, ish fanfiction!  
**

**Concrit would be gladly appreciated. Flames will be exchanged for Dying Will Flames so I could fly. Hee hee. **

**- Do Jo**

Also once again, I will apologize if anybody has made up this story before me and that I wasn't looking hard enough (due to my laziness) to see that you were awesome enough to do so before me. But if I'm the first one… whoopedidoo for me! -dances-


End file.
